


[Vid] Who Framed the Rumpus?

by Tassos_vids (Tassos)



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos_vids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a Toon to make a proper Rumpus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Who Framed the Rumpus?

**Author's Note:**

> Made for rhoboat for Festivids 2015!  
> Warning for cartoon violence and some fast cuts. No graphic depictions of violence against shoes.

Who Framed the Rumpus?  
Festivids 2015

Vid by Tassos  
Recipient: rhoboat  
Fandom: Who Framed Roger Rabbit  
Music: What's the Rumpus? by Gaelic Storm

Summary: It takes a Toon to make a proper Rumpus.

Content notes: 1. Some fast cuts 2. cartoon violence 3. No graphic depictions of violence against shoes  
Length: 4:06

Download (right click, save as)  
Medium: [134 MB .mp4](http://www.vastuniverses.com/Vids/Roger_Rumpus_Signed.mp4)

[DW](http://tassosss.dreamwidth.org/337869.html) | [tumblr](http://tassosss.tumblr.com/post/139636522021/the-vid-i-made-for-festivids-2015-who-framed-the)


End file.
